


Destined for You

by Route_L



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: Fate brought us together to be destined for each other.Thank you for coming into my life.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

Hello everyone! Khob Khun Khap! A busy day for Mew Suppasit a Thai actor who was invited to audition as P'San but ended up auditioning as P'Tharn a character from a BL novel that was going to have a TV series called TharnType The Series.

How are you guys! Smiling sweetly over the fans who came with him to give their support to him. 

His Interaction with his fans comes to a halt when he noticed a guy entering the room

Woah! Why look so fierce and what's with the bodyguards? Laughing a little he shakes his head to erase his silly thoughts and goes back to his fans to continue their little interaction.

Gulf Kanawut a no name actor according to himself is minding his own business when he noticed a very handsome guy. 

Wow so handsome! He's really famous he has his own fanclub already." Shaking his head he looks around like a lost puppy he goes to sit at the corner and waited for the audition to start.

As the audition goes by.......

Things aren't going well with Gulf he auditioned as Type one of the main character of the story and as the audition kept on going it is starting to frustrates him nobody can pull out any emotions from him. He's really getting worried of having to lose this audition again. 

Number 043 Please step forward!

Gulf immediately stand up and walked at the front again. Releasing a deep breath he put on his best smile again and clasp his hand behind his back tight to ease his nervousness  
He was waiting for who will be the one he will have act out again. 

Gulf turns his head on his right and his eyes met with the most mysteriously beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Swallowing a lump in his throat and Shivering a little he tried to compose himself as the man in front of him is not just gorgeous from a far but extremely breathtaking up front too. 

Goodness how can a guy be like this? Is he a God or something?  
Gulf the fuck are you doing focus you can't messed up in here.  
" Inhale exhale inhale exhale. He kept on doing that until his heartbeat goes back to normal.

While Gulf is having his own dilema he failed to notice the way Mew is looking at him. 

Mesmerized by his beauty. Such gorgeous eyes smooth looking cheeks and plump lips. Shaking his head focus Mew said to himself.

Mew tried to give the other his gentlest smile.

Hi! I'm Mew Suppasit you can call me Mew. 

Mew can't stop himself from smiling this guy is so adorable. Running his hand at the back of his head he silently laugh at himself.  
Mew Mew Mew control yourself. Yes I know he is adorable but think of what happened before. You don't want a repeat of it.  
With those thoughts Mew felt like a cold water has been thrown to him. 

Ok please read the script we will do a brief acting about it. 

Mew and Gulf started to prepare. The scene they are going to act out is where they have to kiss. 

They have been acting out together and both of them felt it's perfect and natural until the kissing scene. 

Mew get a piece of paper and put it infront of their faces and move forward to Gulf as if he is going to kiss him.  
Gulf not really expecting his actions blushed so hard.

Gulf is having an internal battle with himself. 

Arghh shia! His heart is about to burst from his chest from beating so fast.  
The fuck man your a fucking straight guy why are you being affected by him? His eyes met Mew's eyes again.  
He immediately tried to cover his ears but he's not fast enough.

Everyone noticed it specially Mew who look at him with a fucking Victory smirk.

Embarrassed on how he reacted Gulf bow deeply and immediately runs to his friends face still burning up. 

That Guy. He kept on mumbling to himself oblivious of the people around him staring at him with not so subtle mirth. 

P'Mame the writer and producer of the series walks toward him.

So N'Gulf who do you want as Tharn in all the people who auditioned as Tharn here?

Ehhh? Ahmmm.... Remembering how boring he felt with the other actors before Mr. Suppasit he already knows who he wanted to as his Tharn. He discreetly look at where Mr. Suppasit are and was reminded on how close their face a while ago how he noticed those thick eyebrows, pointy nose red lips perfectly sculpted face, how he smells so good on how would it feel to be wrapped in those veiny arms Stop stop stop!!!!!

Gulf blushed again extremely disturbed by his train of thoughts on how he just checked out Mr. Suppasit.

He meekly answered P'Mame of P'Mew Khrab.

Mew goes back to his fan clubs. He's mind is still wandering on what just happened a while ago. How that adorable Nong reacted to him.

Mew can feel it in his bones he's attracted to him. Who wouldn't be with those thick brows, pointy nose, kissable lips oh and that innocent smile. Oh how innocent looking that Nong was it makes him feel thirsty. 

Shia Mew what the fuck is this Love at first sight. Please don't be delusional. Love doesn't exist. 

P'Mew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His senses got pull back by his fans shrieking. 

So what now P'Mew whose that boy?  
Do you like him?

Ehh. Ah Mew look at where Gulf is and he can't stop himself from smiling sheepishly 

And of course the fans noticed it and laughs at him.

So what's his name again? Trying to calm his Fans by diversion.

It's Gulf Phi'.  
I've got his IG. 

He laughs so hard at his fans on how evil they are.

You seriously stalked him already? 

But before the Fans can answer he was called back by P'Mame.

So N'Mew. Who would you want to be your Type?  
He laughs a little at his silly pun. ( Who is your Type? )  
There is no doubt in his mind before he even catched himself his mouth mouthed the word Gulf already.

This is how they sealed their Fate.


	2. Realization

Hey! Good Morning! Mew greeted him with his usual hugging, laying his head on his Shoulder putting almost all his weight on him. 

  
Gulf is not a morning person. He's still a little bit disoriented causing him to tensed up when he felt arms around him. But easily relax when he recognized the smell of the person hugging him. 

  
"Good Morning Phi." Smiling sweetly and leaning more towards P'Mew's chest. 

  
Everyday P'Mew is being touchy with him. He doesn't really like skinship but I guess P'Mew is the only exception. Every touches sending electricity through his body. Making him shiver. His mind wanted to protest but his body felt so good by those simple touches. 

  
" _Gulf what's going on with you? Get yourself together! You guys are just acting. Acting there is nothing real in here. Don't feel anything out of the necessary emotions you should only have because of your profession."_ Running his hand through his hair out of frustration. 

  
This has been his silent plea to himself. In this industry you cannot just fall in love. There are more pain and consequences in this profession he chose to have

  
He can't help but feel sad whenever he thinks that after this series ends. His life will go back to how it used to be before. Before when P'Mew is not yet in his life. 

  
"Hey Yai Nong. What's wrong? You've been silent for too long already? Are you not feeling well?"

  
Mew is getting worried it's been a week since he met Gulf Kanawut the adorable man that he fallen in love with just the first sight. He really loves him.

  
" _I'm sorry Yai Nong." I am selfish. I know that I love everything about you from your beautiful smile. Your chinky eyes those adorable pouting lips when you sulk. Your laughter._

  
_" Oh how good it felt whenever you easily succumbing to my touches."_

_"How it pleases me that it is only I you let to touch you like this."_

_" I'm so sorry if I couldn't keep my hands of you."_

_"I just couldn't and_ _w never get enough of you."_

_"How I wish you could be mine."_

_"But I know in this life I should not asked for more. So please let me cherished you take care of you, love you even if just for now. Let me love you secretly my Gulf."_

  
What Mew doesn't realize is that every feelings of love he has for Gulf is being reflected by his eyes. 

  
Everyone feels pity for him. They are rooting for him. But they know they can't really meddle. The only thing they can do for him is silently praying that God takes pity on him and give him the love of his life.

  
_"Why are you looking at me with those look Phi. Please your confusing me. I love the way you touched me whenever I'm far from you my body feels numb._

_I'm craving for your touch but I'm scared._

_What if I'm just overthinking things?_

  
_What if this is just in my imagination?_

_My only silent plea is that your every gestures means something at all._

  
_If not then please have mercy on me, please don't give me false hope Phi._

_I'm afraid I may not strong enough to handle rejection from you._

_Society bashing me I wouldn't mind at all but from you...... "_ Gulf looks down turning over to face Mew and burying his face at the nook of Mew's neck. Hiding his face from everyone to see. He's falling in love and it's bad. 

Mew carefully detached himself from Gulf. 

_"What's really wrong with his Nong?" Yes he knows that his Nong is not a morning person but this is just plain weird._

_Never had he seen his Nong this silent._ Raising his hand to cupped his Nong's face looking into his eyes. 

"Is there something troubling you, Yai Nong?" He asked in a very gentle and hush voice while caressing his Nong's cheek softly. 

"Nothing Phi. I'm just feeling a little bit sleepy."

Giving his Phi a reassuring smile when he felt his Phi's caressed on his cheeks the hand gently placed on his face gently rubbing his thumb on his soft cheek. Placing his hand on top of Mew's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Gulf slowly close his eyes. Enjoying the attention his Phi is willingly giving him.

_"Call me delusional or whatever but please let me enjoy this moment for how long it will last. Let me bathed on his presence. Let me indulge myself on thinking that this Man truly loves me. Let me hope that what I'm seeing on the way this Man looks at me is real. Like I'm the only one revolving in his life. That I matters the most to him."_


End file.
